


Anything for the High

by Merfilly



Series: Comics Kink Bingo Fics [11]
Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: Anonymous Sex, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 13:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1349572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy had to earn the money for drugs somehow</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anything for the High

They never had faces. Roy wouldn't let himself look at their faces.

Most didn't want him too.

It had started with an offer made when he was already feeling the itch in his veins. Five, ten minutes, just him down on his knees, trying not to gag at the feel or the smell or just the act itself...and he had enough to score a hit.

This one, though, had promised him enough for several scores. All he had to do was let the john do what he wanted for a whole hours. One whole hour, and Roy would have the cash to get what his blood was singing for, all so he could forget again.

//Forget the abandonment, forget the people who didn't care if he existed, forget the humiliation...//

He shoved it all down, focusing on the here and now. The john was clean, didn't smell bad, and even seemed to want to go slow. Roy could feel the old shag carpet under his knees, and focused on the way it abraded his skin in some ways as the john presented his cock, not even hard yet, for him.

This faceless john was nothing Roy had ever really wanted. The one he wanted was far out of reach now, but Roy couldn't defile his memories. So he didn't think of his best friend, didn't picture him here instead.

He focused on the cock, sucking at it, licking, teasing and then taking it in as far as he could without retching. The john tangled his hands in Roy's hair, and started fucking his mouth, making that part harder, but Roy held on, made it as good as he could.

Only the guy didn't want to get off that way. Fully hard and balls tight with lust, the john pulled away from Roy and looked at the bed.

"Face down."

They were the first words spoken since they'd gotten into the motel room, and they made Roy's skin crawl up his shoulders. He hadn't done this yet, not with one of the faceless men.

He started to back off, to wheedle it back to a series of blowjobs, but his arm tingled and he felt the pinch of pain in his guts. It would just be one hour, and surely the guy couldn't use all that time fucking him?

It was harder, not thinking of Robbie now. The john didn't care if Roy liked the way he shoved right in, or not. He just started fucking the teen beneath him, holding himself up, pinning Roy. 

Robbie had never done that too him. He'd taken his time and made it slow and easy, sliding in and out gently, shifting until he found that spot that made Roy's eyes tear up and his balls ache and his cock want to explode.

The john grunted as he slammed into Roy again, coming hard in the midst of panting along the back of Roy's neck, and the redhead wished he could just escape into the past, when people at least pretended to give a damn about him.

And there was still forty minutes he had to entertain the john....


End file.
